YSI
by gambacho
Summary: Estos es como me gustaría que hubiese sido la historia sin la muerte de Anya, Lincoln, Lexa, Ontari, Luna y Roan. Lleva crossover porque utilizo un personaje de PLL que es Spencer Hastings


¡Holaaa! Traigo este fic siempre en el universo original pero con Anya, Lincoln, Lexa, Ontari, Luna y Roan con vida, no me recuerdo directamente de todo y probablemente me equivoque en algunos ordenes pero espero les agrade, es algo así como ¿Cómo sería con ellas en la historia? Y también van mis ships que la mayoría no son canon pero me gustan y ya.

SeaMechanic, Memori, Ganya, Rollamy, Clexa y Linctavia y Spontari un crossover que es la ship que le he asignado a Ontari fuera del universo de la serie, pero la ingresare aquí, como parte del arca pero de la parte que cayó donde estaba Pike.

Bueno ya explicando esas cositas, espero les guste y me dejen algún review

1

Titus estaba preocupado, ella necesitaba varias transfusiones, estaba respirando pero esa bala le estaba costando demasiado, ella empezaba a perder la conciencia.

Clarke pidió a Titus que buscara a los Natblida y verían de ellos quien era compatible, esos datos esperaba ella los tuvieran documentados de una manera u otra.

Titus corrió a buscarlos, era noche y seguro dormían pero esto era importante, además los chicos amaban a Lexa, fue hasta el dormitorio, sintió un enorme golpe en su pecho, temor, ese era su sentimiento en ese momento al ver a Ontari sentada en el trono de Heda.

"¿Qué es esto?" la pelinegra sonrió

"Esto es yo a punto de convertirme en Heda" explicó después golpeo con su pie una bolsa y de ahí la cabeza de los chicos llegaron a los pies de Titus - "Ahora puedes informar a Lexa, estaré esperando para pelear con ella" - la pelinegra sonrió y se levantó para salir.

Titus corrió hacia la habitación de Lexa y miró directo a los ojos azules de Clarke, ella inmediatamente notó la aflicción en los de él

"¿Qué sucede?" su voz denotaba preocupación

"L-los… Los natblidas… ellos, ellos están muertos" la rubia sintió sus ojos aguadarse, miró a la ojiverde y esta le tomó de la mano, le sonrió aceptando su muerte pero Clarke no lo iba a permitir, la quería, no quería perderla y mucho menos hacerla sufrir.

Lo único peor de verla sufrir era no saber qué hacer, caminaba de un lado a otro y lo recordó

"¡Los círculos! Hay alguien más, la novena novicia del noviciado de Lexa" una esperanza estaba a la vista

"¡Ella es una traidora a la sangre!" Inmediatamente negó

"Y también la salvación de Lexa" trato de hacerle entrar en razón, sus ojos mostraban desesperación, el hombre lo vio "¡Búscala!"

"Luna jamás me permitiría llegar o estar a su lado" su voz estaba temblorosa y un preocupado

"¿Luna?" preguntó curiosa al reconocer ese nombre

"¿La conoces?" ella afirmó

"Sé dónde encontrarla, pediré a los chicos que vayan por ella" aquel sentimiento de estar en la incertidumbre de saber si la podría salvar "Ella aguantara un poco más, quizá veinticuatro horas… por favor cuídala"

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, fue a buscarlo a Lincoln y a Octavia, se encontró con la noticia que él era prisionero, terminó reunida con Jasper y Octavia, les explicó, la pelinegra no parecía tan emocionada y él menos, consideraba a Lexa enemiga pero ver el rostro de Clarke, le hacía reconsiderar

"Yo tratare de salvar a Lincoln a cambio ayúdame a salvar a Lexa, solo llévate a tu hermano" era un trato, ambas tenían a alguien por quien se preocupaba, Octavia acepto y Jasper decidió acompañarla

Cada quien tomó su camino, Octavia y Jasper acompañados de Bellamy fueron al lugar que se suponía era para poder contactar a Luna.

Encontraron como hacerlo pero nadie llegó, después de cierto tiempo varias personas llegaron, les dieron algo de beber que les hizo perder la conciencia. Abrieron los ojos, estaban encerrados en esos contenedores y sintieron el olor salado del mar y la brisa del mismo, empezaron a golpear y a gritar, después de un momento el contenedor se abrió.

Entró una mujer idéntica a la del dibujo de la libreta que Lincoln le dio, era alta y hermosa con una presencia distintiva

"Luna" Octavia la reconoció "Vengo de parte de Lincoln"

"¿Dónde está él?" preguntó incrédula

"Él es prisionero" su voz y su mirada compartían una tristeza que era fácil de notar

"¿Qué deseas?" no lo creía, más bien consideraba que le estaban engañando, él era fuerte y no se involucraba en guerras

"Es Lexa, ella necesita una transfusión y la única Natblida que es compatible con ella que está con vida, sos vos" explicó, aunque no esperaba que le creyera desde el principio

"¿Los novicios?" ella sabía que siempre habían natblidas

"Fueron asesinados" la pelinegra notó tristeza en su rostro combinada con decepción, lo entendía, esa tradición era estúpida

"Eso es el producto de la guerra" se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, los chicos le siguieron

Aquella era una pequeña ciudad en medio del mar, era increíble, ella caminaba y hablaba en el idioma que los terrícolas usaban.

Le recibieron podría decirse bien, bebieron y comieron, hablaban de la guerra, explicaron lo de Allie pero ella se negaba a unirse a la guerra, Octavia no entendía porque ella no quería pelear, ninguno lo entendía.

Jasper se acercó a una chica, parecía estar cómodo al lado de ella lo cual les pareció agradable a los chicos, él había sufrido mucho recientemente.

Luna salió del lugar, dejando a los recién llegados disfrutando de la merienda, Bellamy le siguió pero un hombre le detuvo

"Necesito hablar con ella, es importante" suplicó

El hombre fue tras Luna y Bellamy tras este, él se acercó a la joven y explicó que él realmente había insistido, ella aceptó hablar y pidió a los niños en el lugar se fueran con el hombre

"La razón principal por la que estamos aquí es porque Lexa te necesita" el pelinegro lo notó, ella estaba interesada

"¿Lexa?" tenía, mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre "Es decir que ella ganó el conclave" ella le miró, no entendía porque le iba a necesitar, sabía que ella era capaz de controlar los clanes y eventualmente lograría la paz, ella era la única que consideraba que podía lograrlo "Ella no me necesita, es fuerte e inteligente, la nobleza es algo que la define, es capaz de cualquier cosa por su gente"

"Lo sé" él se acercó "Ella en verdad está grave y necesita esa transfusión, sin ella nosotros también moriremos" la castaña se sonrió, a ellos no le importaba ella, les importaba lo que perderían

"Lexa es sabedora que puede morir en guerra" dijo esperando la reacción

"Ella es especial para mi amiga, más allá de esta guerra" explicó

Luna miró al sol empezar a bajar y al cielo ponerse naranja, estaba dudosa pero algo era cierto, Lexa era especial y si existía una posibilidad de que ella no muriera no se engañaría, lo haría, volvió para verlo, él parecía rogarle que le creyera, el efecto de la culpa en sus ojos le suplicaba

"Bien, partiremos en un momento, alistaré un equipo" caminó alejándose.

Sintió un golpe en su espalda y perdió la conciencia.

Momento después, abrieron los ojos de nuevo y estaban los dos, él y Octavia encerrados en ese contenedor, empezaron a golpear como locos, él sabe lo que Luna le dijo, no podía fallarle a Clarke, le prometió que llevaría a esa mujer y le ayudaría a salvar a Lexa.

La puerta se abrió, era la amiga de Jasper que tenía atravesada una flecha en su espalda, les dijo que buscaran un lugar, inmediatamente ambos corrieron, entraron y le vieron a Luna llorar sobre el cuerpo del hombre que siempre la acompañaban, vieron a Adrya a un lado llorando, el pelinegro corrió hacia ella y Octavia desató a Jasper, él le confirmó que fue Allie pero para su suerte él logró soportar y no quebrantarse, ella parecía aliviada por eso.

Luna parecía destrozada, se levantó y respiro profundo e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, estaba lista para partir, Adrya decidió acompañarla sí o sí, era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía, ella era como una hermana mayor, se le pegó, además ella necesitaba que la cuidaran, la conocía y sufría mucho por lo de Derrick.

Estaban en tierra firme, caminaron hasta llegar al todo terreno, hasta llegar a Polis, las personas le reconocían a Luna y murmuraban, incluso alguien tiró una piedra que le rajó cerca de la ceja, ella siguió con el rostro en alto, subió por la torre, llegaron a la habitación

Entraron vio a Titus que desvió la mirada y luego vio a Lexa

"Como siempre, siendo el centro de atención" bromeó, la conocía, ella no soportaba que hicieran una gran cosa de lo que le pasara a ella

"Luna" sonrió débil "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Alguien debe obligarte a continuar con tu trabajo" la ojiverde sonrió

"Luna" dijo suave y abrió su mano

Inmediatamente la otra Natblida se sentó a su lado, la rubia le preparó para hacer la transfusión, observó a Lexa aferrarse a la mano de la recién llegada y esta le agarraba y le repetía de vez en cuando que estaba ahí, eso parecía tranquilizarle.

Hizo varias transfusiones, ella parecía mejorar a pasos agigantados, la otra mujer parecía estar siempre tranquila y meditaba, Titus le vigilaba y la veía con odio, él parecía no olvidar que ella había huido.

Todos esperaban fuera hasta que Clarke le informó que Lexa estaba mejor y que sobreviviría, pudo notar el alivio en su rostro.

"¿Está bien si me despido?" consultó, no quería hacerla que se forzara o algo

"Está bien" afirmó

Entró en la habitación, la vio mejor y no pudo evitar sonreír

"Tu sonrisa, hace tanto que…"

"Es imposible no sonreír si alguien que te importa lo ha logrado" la ojiverde sonrió a las palabras de la castaña

"Luces diferente, más alta y más mujer" la castaña afirmó

"Somos grandes ahora" acarició el rostro de la chica "Te he echado de menos"

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, todos los demás presente notaron que habían desaparecido para ellas, había algo fuerte entre ellas.

"Has sido perdonada por tu traición por haber ayudado a Heda" Titus habló para romper la burbuja de ellas

"No hay nada que perdonar, no me arrepiento de haberme ido" respondió sin verle, la ojiverde se sonrió, una amplia y limpia sonrisa

La puerta se abrió, Lincoln entró y Octavia corrió hacia él y le abrazó, fue lindo verles enamorados, ver algo más que no fuera sangre

"Luna" sintió alivio al verla

"¿Quién lo diría? Después de tanto tiempo, tres de nosotros reunidos" sonrieron

Escucharon a gente lamentarse, se preocuparon, y escucharon la voz de una mujer que solo Titus reconoció

"¡Lexa! ¡Sal! ¡Vamos a pelear por ser quien merece ser Heda!" gritó varias veces

"¡Ontari!" Titus, estaba preocupado, la ojiverde aún no sabía que sus pequeños novicios estaban muertos

Lexa insistió en levantarse y salió al pasillo principal donde vio a la Natblida Azgueda riéndose y con mirada retadora

"No necesitas hacer más escándalos" sus voz era firme a pesar del dolor físico que aún sentía, los demás salieron tras la ojiverde y vieron a Murphy encadenado como si fuera un animal

"Vengo aquí para vencerte, solo faltas vos para yo ser Heda" ella no entendía, esa chica sería parte del conclave en cual estaba segura ella no estaba incluida porque ella ya era Heda

Ella se sonrió porque esa pequeña era atrevida, le recordaba al hermano de Luna, era retador y ambicioso, más que ningún otro.

"Vamos, el conclave aún no empieza, no será hasta dentro de una año" la chica sonrió

"Me parece que nadie te lo ha contado, déjame aclararte, el conclave ya empezó y he ganado, solo falta la última batalla y solo una de nosotras quedara viva y será Heda" el dolor en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de aquella niña, era enorme, dolía tanto en especial por no poder ser débil y llorar a sus pequeños.

"Tendrás que pelear conmigo" se metió al ver a Lexa en ese estado, seguro estaba sufriendo la perdida de aquellos niños

"No peleare con un cobarde que huyó, no tiene sentido perder mi tiempo" despreció a Luna y corrió para atacar a la ojiverde, levantó su espada, la Natblida recién llegada, sacó una de las espadas de Octavia en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni siquiera la dueña de dichas espadas se lo esperaba, la castaña se puso delante de Lexa y su espada contraminó la de Ontari, empujó y luego dio una patada haciendo que cayera al suelo, con su espada se fue sobre ella y esta se defendió inmediatamente con la suya.

"No hui por miedo a perder, lo hice porque tenía la certeza que ganaría" sus ojos penetraban los de la joven Natblida, se separó "Escoge la hora y pelearemos"

Roan entró y tomó a la chica, conocía a esa Natblida, le vio entrenar muchas veces y matar a su propio hermano

"Se te hará saber" él respondió

Los ojos de Luna se cruzaron con el chico encadenado, él parecía decepcionado, ella tiró su espada quedando entre uno de los agujeros de la cadena deteniéndole "él se queda" afirmó

Roan obligó a Ontari a dejar su esclavo y sus juegos, conocía a esa Natblida, así que debía preparar a Ontari que era tan buena como ella pero era más joven.

Ayudaron a la ojiverde regresar a la habitación, la rubia se quedó cuidándola, Titus trató de acercarse a Luna pero esta mantuvo su distancia, fue con Adrya a la habitación que se le asignó y espero por aquella batalla preocupada.

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leerme


End file.
